


we'll make an exception this time

by smallbump



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1323754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallbump/pseuds/smallbump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what happened when phil sent dan the vday video</p>
            </blockquote>





	we'll make an exception this time

Dan had barely landed in India when Phil’s email had dropped down in his inbox. He hadn’t even left the ground in England when Phil’s first DM came.   
And he knows some may think it’s needy, but being needed is surely one of the best feelings. 

He checks his DM’s first, a few hours after they've gotten to the hotel when they've finally settled in and had lunch in their stomach. 

_‘I miss you and you're not even in the air yet, so, safe flight Dan’_

_‘You should land soon so how about you check your emails now? Have a nice trip xxx’_

Phil kept track of his flight. Dan wasn’t even sure he had told Phil the flight details but then again, he tells Phil a lot of things so it’s not impossible it might have slipped out at some point without him remembering during their four hour-Skype calls. 

Dan checked the time, counted the hours backwards and yeah, he probably could call Phil up for a quick talk on Skype once they got back from exploring the area and having dinner. 

“Oh, would you look at that! - Dan found the wifi,” his brother mocked as he entered the room, going straight into the bathroom and leaving Dan with no time to throw a sarcastic comment back at him.   
Sharing rooms with his brother for three weeks was not going to be a joy, that’s for sure.   
He ignored the irritating comment and instead, opened his inbox to look for Phil’s email. 

_‘Hey Dan,_  
Hope India is treating you well, eat loads of Indian food for me too.   
Anyway, I wanted to give you something for valentine’s day even though you hate it, along with everything else (except me, right? :D) because I love you Dan.   
So maybe you should watch this when you’re alone, or at least with headphones. It’s just something I wanted to say but I had no time earlier. I miss you bear xxx’

Dan bit his lip while smiling at his laptop screen; he stared at the email and read it a few times more. He opened the extended link that Phil had put at the bottom and a YouTube-video showed up. Of course. He paused quickly to grab his headphones from the bag on his bed.   
His brother might take long showers but it’s better to be safe rather than not. After plugging them in and getting comfortable with a pillow behind his back, and one in his lap just in case what Phil is saying was going to make him blush out of endorsement or embarrassment, he clicked play again. 

As soon as Phil’s face showed up in the little window, Dan’s lips formed into a smile again and he brought the pillow closer to him. He had always found Phil attractive, ever since he had started watching his videos, because he had always been attractive but now, now it was as if his attractiveness has increased with a billion and Dan had to squeal quietly to himself whenever he acknowledged that Phil was _his._ Phil liked him. Weird, sarcastic little Dan.   
His heart did a little jump as Phil talked about him and about them, about the first time they met and the first time they kissed...

_“And then we kissed...”_  
“Best kiss ever,” Dan mumbled to himself. 

The silly drawings made him laugh quietly. The fact that Phil had made all of these just for the sake of a video no one but Dan was going to see was the cutest thing in the world and Dan wished so badly he wasn’t across the world from Phil right now. 

He didn’t bother to reply to the email but replied to the DM’s instead. 

_‘You made me blush and hide behind a pillow throughout the whole video so well done Phil. Skype in a few hours? Miss you too’_

_‘P.S since I didn't get you anything for valentine’s day I’ll make up for it when I get back, we’ll make an exception on the rule of no gifts this time :) Just because you’re you and I like you so much xxx’_

His brother came out of the bathroom a few moments later, when Dan had thankfully collected himself after watching Phil’s video and wasn’t smiling like a fool anymore. At least not on the outside. His heart was still beating a little bit faster, a little bit heavier. In his head, Phil’s voice was echoing sweetly and he couldn’t wait to get back and ring Phil up on Skype. 

“You coming?” 

Dan got off the bed and straightened up, “Yeah, yeah sure.”

 

It was nearly midnight when Dan’s family got back to the hotel and though he was knackered and mostly wanted to crawl into bed and sleep for fourteen hours, he picked up his laptop and went out on the balcony, carefully closing the door behind him. It was still warm outside, even with the strong wind floating through the air. Hopefully it wasn’t too heavy so that Phil would be able to hear him. Dan couldn’t exactly tell his brother to go away because Dan had to Skype his boyfriend.

The familiar Skype ringtone began but ended in seconds, Dan answered it as fast as he could. A blurry Phil appeared on his screen and they both got a huge grin on their faces.

“Hi!”

“I love you too, Phil.” Dan blurted out; a goofy smile still pasted on his face as he sat in the balcony chair with the dark night sky surrounding, feeling happier than he’d ever been before all thanks to the dark haired goof who smiled back at him through the laptop screen.


End file.
